


Sweater Weather

by momstiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Being Ridiculous, Slightly bittersweet, Teasing, Young Marauders, christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: “You look bloody fantastic, you know that, right?” Sirius informed his boyfriend, a grin on his lips. “I’d call my appearance many things right now, ‘bloody fantastic’ not being one of those things.” Remus responded, not amused with what he saw in the mirror. However, the tiny smile on his face said otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a quick check! Happy Holidays!

“You look bloody fantastic, you know that, right?” Sirius informed his boyfriend, a grin on his lips. 

 

“I’d call my appearance many things right now, ‘bloody fantastic’ not being one of those things.” Remus responded, not amused with what he saw in the mirror. However, the tiny smile on his face said otherwise. 

 

“C’mon, Moony.” Sirius urged, standing beside his boyfriend. He had an arm draped around the boy’s neck, looking at the mirror in front of the two. They were in their dorm - which looked like the Christmas fairy puked all over it (thanks to Sirius’s admiration for the holiday) on Christmas day. The two boys were looking at their reflections in a whole body mirror, whereas James and Peter were on their respective beds, still marveling over the presents they had received that morning. “You’ve got to be blind, you look nothing less than perfect.” 

 

Remus gave Sirius a side glance before crossing his arms, covering the print on the sweater Sirius had given to him earlier that day. This action resulted in Sirius frowning, elbowing the fellow Marauder gently. “Don’t be like that, babe.” 

 

“Yeah, don’t be like that,  _ babe _ .” James supported from his own bed. Usually when him and Sirius teamed up, they were a dynamic duo. When it came to teasing Remus, the title still stood. “Personally, I find it very fitting.” He added his two-sense to the situation, utterly amused by the scenario. 

 

“So you think I’m a ho?” Remus turned away from the mirror, ducking under Sirius’s arm and walking to the edge of James’s bed. He put his arms by his sides, revealing the sweater which read ‘ Santa’s favorite ho’. “It’s nice to know you visualize that sort of thing, James.” He responded, teasing softly. 

 

“Hey, I’m the straight one here.” James was quick to defend his sexuality.  

 

“So am I.” Peter squeaked from his bed, temporarily putting down his Bertie Botts Beans to join the conversation.

 

Remus didn’t respond and instead looked over at his boyfriend. “You, my friend, are an asshole.” He said in a lighthearted manner, not really meaning it. Even though all three of his friends were assholes, he knew that they had a really big heart. After all, the four of them decided to spend Christmas break at Hogwarts because of his werewolf issue and Sirius’s parents. 

 

“An asshole you love?” Sirius questioned, pushing it a bit. Not waiting for his boyfriend to muster a reply, he leaned down and stole a kiss from the other. They had been together for almost a year, and each kiss still felt like the first to him. Instead of pulling back to reply instantly, the kiss went on for a few seconds before James began to cough. 

 

“Gay,” James managed to say between fake coughs. When Remus and Sirius turned to face their friend, the Potter quickly looked down at his presents innocently. 

 

Remus ignored the other’s foolish behavior and turned back to his friend, lifting his hand up and softly placing it against Sirius’s face. His thumb brushed over the boy’s face. “I guess you could say that you’re an asshole I love. More-so tolerate.” He finally replied. 

  
“I guess I’ll take that.” Sirius decided, putting a hand on the werewolf’s hips. He leaned in closer and whispered against Remus’s ear. “ _My little ho.”_ He said in a low voice, joking around. 

 

Remus heard the other’s comment and lifted a finger to Sirius’s chest. He pushed the other back with his index finger, giving the other an unamused expression. “Since you basically forced me to wear this sweater, does that mean I can force you to do something?” He asked his boyfriend, and by the tone of his voice Sirius knew it would be unwise to refuse. 

 

“Well, what is it?” Sirius asked, seeming calm even though he was a little worried on the inside. Past his nerdy and reserved personality, Sirius had known Remus… and he knew very well that the boy could be almost sadistic when he wanted to be. The last thing he wanted to was end up being at Remus’s mercy. 

 

“Hmmm… Lily and I will get back to you on that one, alright?” Remus hummed using a tone that sent chills up Sirius’s spine. It was calm. Almost a little too calm. 

 

* * *

**Many, Many Years Later**

* * *

 

 

“Why is Sirius and my father wearing a pink bra in that photo?” Harry asked his professor, looking over the scrapbook Lupin had shown him. In an attempt to provide Harry with more insight on what his father was like in his youth, Remus had given the boy one of the scrapbooks from his years at Hogwarts. 

 

Remus, who was reading over the Daily Prophet, put the paper down when he heard Harry’s question. A small smile fell on his lips when he leaned over the teenager’s shoulder to view the picture he was inquiring about. A wave of memories became fresh in Remus’s mind as he looked down at the photo. 

 

A sad smile still on his face, he looked up at Harry. “It’s a long story,” Remus informed, shaking his head. “One for another day.” 

 


End file.
